sharkgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Change Log
Change Log 0.71: * Fixed and introduced and fixed a whole bunch of horrible game breaking bugs. If your save was lost, I'm sorry. * Made the recycler stop lying about what could be made. * Made the recycler not pay out so much for animals. * Options are no longer reset after completing a run for real this time. * Bunch of tweaked gate costs. * One new machine, and one new job. * Ten new post-chasm-exploration technologies to invest copious amounts of science into. 0.7 - Stranger Oceans: (December 19, 2014) * WHOLE BUNCH OF NEW STUFF ADDED. * Resource system slightly restructured for something in the future. * New worlds with some slight changes to availabilities, gate demands, and some other stuff. * Categories added to Home Sea tab for the benefit of trying to make sense of all the buttons. * Newly added actions show up in highlights for your convenience. * The way progress continues beyond the gate is now... a little tweaked. * Options are no longer reset after completing a run. * Artifacts exist. * Images are a work in progress. Apologies for the placeholder graphics in these trying times. * Partial production when there's insufficient resources for things that take costs. Enjoy watching your incomes slow to a trickle! 0.62: * Fixed infinity resource requirement for gate. * Attempted to fix resource table breaking in some browsers for some sidebar widths. 0.61: * Added categories for buttons in the home sea, because there are going to be so many buttons. * Miscellaneous shuffling of files. * Some groundwork laid for v0.7, which will be the actual official release. 0.6 - Return of Shark: * Major graphical update! * Now features graphics sort of! * Some UI rearrangements: ** Researched techs now show in lab instead of grotto. ** General stats now on right of grotto instead of left. ** Large empty space in grotto right column reserved for future use! * Pointless version subtitle! * Added a donate link. Hey, sharks gotta eat. 0.59: * Bunch of small fixes and tweaks! * End of run time now shown at the end of a run. * A couple of fixes for issues only found in IE11. * Fixed a bug that could let people buy hundreds of things for cheap by overwhelming the game's capacity for input. Hopefully fixed, anyway. * Gaudy social media share menu shoehorned in below the game title. Enjoy! 0.531: * Banned sea apples from the recycler because the feedback loop is actually far more crazy powerful than I was expecting. Whoops! 0.53: * Changed Recycler so that residue into new machines is linear, but into new resources is constant. 0.52: * Emergency bug-fixes. * Cost to assemble residue into new things is now LINEAR (gets more expensive as you have more things) instead of CONSTANT. 0.51: * Edited the wording of import/export saving. * Made machine recycling less HORRIBLY BROKEN in terms of how much a machine is worth. 0.5: (August 17, 2014) * Added the Grotto - a way to better understand what you've accomplished so far. * Added the Recycler. Enjoy discovering its function! * Added sand machines for more machine sand goodness. * Fixed oscillation/flickering of resources when at zero with anything providing a negative income. * Added 'support' for people stumbling across the page with scripts turned off. * Upped the gate kelp requirement by 10x, due to request. * Added time tracking. Enjoy seeing how much of your life you've invested in this game. * Added grouping for displaying resources on the left. * Added some help and action descriptions. * Added some text to the home tab to let people have an idea of where they should be heading in the very early game. * Thanks to assistance from others, the saves are now much, much smaller than before. * Made crab broods less ridiculously explosive. * Adjusted some resource colours. * Added a favicon, probably. * Added an overdue copyright notice I guess. 0.48: * Saves are now compressed both in local storage and in exported strings. * Big costs significantly reduced. * Buy 10, Buy 1/3 max and Buy 1/2 max buttons added. * Research impact now displayed on research buttons. * Resource effectiveness multipliers now displayed in table. ** These are not multipliers for how much of that resource you are getting. * Some dumb behind the scenes things to make the code look nicer. * Added this changelog! * Removed upgrades list on the left. It'll come back in a future version. * Added ray and crab generating resources, and unlocking techs. 0.47: * Bulk of game content added. * Last update for Seamergency 2014! 0.4: * Added Laboratory tab. * Added the end of the game tab. 0.3: * Added description to options. * Added save import/export. * Added the ending panel. 0.23: * Added autosave. * Income system overhauled. * Added options panel. 0.22: * Offline mode added. Resources will increase even with the game off! * (Resource income not guaranteed to be 100% accurate.) 0.21: * Save and load added. <0.21: * A whole bunch of stuff. * Resource table, log, initial buttons, the works.